Motive, Means, Opportunity
by Nicky Reid
Summary: Jethro and Unknown Redhead  my version  - From Office to Bedroom  who says foreplay is overrated  - Rated M for very MATURE audiences.  See foreword/prelude/preface - Don't say you weren't warned.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. Contains consensual spanking between mature adults. Rated M for, well, mature (Tony-rated) material. Don't read if you don't like. **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Foreword:** Hey, all. I just wanted to give you a heads up and issue a warning. "**M" RATING ALERT!** And I wanted to apologize in advance if I channel Tony a bit here. I typically don't do romance, not really my thing.

This all started when I mistakenly told Gibbs that he was just a little tense and maybe he needed to relieve some of that tension (read profile update). I mean, come on, a little romantic involvement could be good for him, if not the rest of us.

Okay, I didn't tell him that part, at least not exactly in those words. Actually, I didn't mention that part to him at all. It's not healthy to poke about in his personal life, if you know what I mean. Unless of course, you can do it and not get caught. Unfortunately, I'm not quite that good, yet. Not that **I** would poke around in the boss' personal life, because I have a healthy respect for his personal life, and his feelings. Oh, who are we kidding? I absolutely hate ending up over his knee. I mean, come on, the man has hands of steel.

Anyway, where were we? Right, Gibbs tense, tension, relief… So, I decided that if he wasn't going to take my advice, I would just give him a little nudge. And, I remembered seeing a certain redhead bringing him to work in the wee hours of the morning, dropping him off at crime scenes, picking him up from crime scenes… And, since he won't tell me her name, I chose one for her. I like to think that this is what could happen if that certain redhead showed up at the office.

* * *

**Motive, Means, Opportunity**

Leanne sauntered into NCIS headquarters, her unruly mop of red hair making her look much younger than she was. She glanced around the bullpen, her eyes searching for the silver hair and blue eyes that always left her weak in the knees. Her shoulders drooped and her eyes lost their sparkle when the familiar face was nowhere to be found. She was just turning to leave when a hand cupped her bottom and an electrifying voice whispered in her ear.

"Leaving so soon?"

Leanne trembled. She could feel his smirk and the smell of coffee and sawdust invaded her senses. She breathed it in, like a drowning man sucking air, the tension between them almost palpable. Feeling somewhat shaky, she turned slowly, her eyes traveling up his shirt until she was staring into deep blue orbs that twinkled with mirth.

Leanne grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling his face down to hers. His arm encircled her waist and she could feel his hand massaging her bottom. Her heart raced and she feared that any minute now, she was going to melt. She was like a moth to the flame, but she couldn't help herself. The man was so damn sexy.

"I missed you." She said breathlessly.

Gibbs kissed her with a gentle touch to the nose, knowing his teasing would infuriate her. Her eyes widened as he flirted with her. She growled softly at him, eyes narrowing. He smirked as she reacted exactly as he had expected. She glared at him, pretending to be miffed. He tried to hide a grin, but failed miserably. He didn't mean to laugh, but she was so damn cute when she pretended to be mad.

Leanne scowled. She wanted him now, and he was only making things worse by flirting with her. She pulled his face down to hers. When he grinned impudently, she reached up and kissed him, her tongue grazing the edge of his teeth. His breath caught in his throat as her lips found his. Then his heart jumped in his chest. Her tongue grazed his teeth and he responded almost without thought, his tongue pushing forward, demanding entrance.

Leanne let him in, for a second, tasting coffee and something she couldn't identify. Then she broke the kiss, grinning cheekily as his eyes regained focus and he gasped for air. Reaching down, Leanne grabbed his butt, causing him to blush. He looked around furtively, checking to see if anyone had noticed,

"You're so bad." He whispered softly in her ear.

"You know you love it." She teased him, her lips barely touching his before she pulled away.

Leanne laughed softly and the tinkling of her laughter sent shivers down his spine. Scooping her up, he sat her on his desk then leaned over to smell her hair, strawberries and wildflowers. It was intoxicating. He leaned into her, resting his head in the hollow of her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. Holding him tightly, Leanne ran her finger through his hair, her other hand cupping his bottom.

Jethro breathed in the smell of her provocation, growling at the shivers of arousal invading his body. The way she moved, the way she smelled, the way she felt, he wasn't sure he could hold out much longer. She rubbed up against him with a little smirk of her own. He glowered at her, but she saw through him, her eyes, and lips teasing him unmercifully. She was baiting him, and he knew it.

Taking a deep breath, Jethro lifted Leanne off his desk. His hands drifted up to cup her breasts, but he forced himself to stop. His hands shook from the effort. He looked at her pleadingly and she smiled gently.

"Take me home, Jethro."

Her voice was almost harsh sounding, ragged even. Her breathing was uneven and he knew she was barely holding it together. He swept her up and carried her to the elevator. Once inside, she collapsed in his arms, no longer caring who had won their little game. He kissed her gently and carried her to his car.

Her bottom lip quivered as he sat her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. Leanne glared at him as he got into the driver's seat. He grinned at her pouting face then leaned over and kissed her again. The ride home took longer than she would have liked, but not for lack of speed. Jethro still drove like a maniac, but she'd barely noticed. Her eyes were fixated on him, watching him, basking in his every breath.

When he carried her upstairs and dropped her gently on the bed, she pulled him down on top of her. She could feel his hardness, and it nearly drove her crazy. He could see that she was aching with need. Slowly he slid off her, using his left hand to pin her arms over her head. His right hand trailed down her shirt to the button of her jeans.

Leanne growled and squirmed under the slow torture of his teasing. She wanted him to hurry it along, but he was being so damn slow. It was nearly driving her insane. Finally, he popped the button open and unzipped her jeans. With maddening slowness, he slid a finger down the crotch of her panties. He could feel her wetness. She wriggled her hips, pushing against his finger. He grinned then slid his thumb inside the waistband of her panties, running it across the bundle of nerves that twitched and begged for his attention. Leanne bucked as his thumb grazed her swollen nerves ever so lightly. She gasped for air, tears forming in her eyes.

"P…please, Jethro." She stuttered, her brain having difficulty forming coherent words.

He could tell she was nearing the edge, and he grew hard just thinking about how much she wanted him. Ever so gently, he pulled her jeans and panties off, dropping them on the floor. Her eyes begged him for release and soon his clothes joined hers.

He leaned over her, swiping his tongue over her very swollen bundle of nerves. She jerked at the contact, her hands grabbing the sheets, her eyes glazing over. As he lowered his body onto hers, she arched her back and moaned. Pushing his mouth down on hers, Jethro entered her in one swift thrust. Leanne gasped as he entered her, her body aflame with want and desire. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he slowly slid his member in and out. Tears streamed down her face and she squeezed her legs tightly against him.

Jethro gasped as Leanne tightened around him. Slipping a hand in between their bodies proved slightly difficult, but he finally managed it. His thumb finally found her little bundle of nerves, and he started rubbing it as he moved in and out of her. Leanne gasped as the fire between her legs intensified. She wasn't sure she could take much more. When Jethro leaned down and took her breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nipple, she couldn't hold it any longer.

She bucked underneath him, her climax so earth shattering that she almost threw him off the bed. He held her as aftershocks coursed through her body, causing her to thrash about. He smiled gently as her eyes glazed over. He continued to move inside her, and as she tightened around him once again, he could feel his own climax approaching.

Suddenly, Leanne flipped Jethro over on his back, her face dangling mere inches from his. He could feel her tightening down on him, not letting him go. Slowly, Leanne shifted her weight, sliding back and forth along his member. He groaned as she teased him. He tried to flip her back over, but she held him in place. A sharp smack on his bottom left him gasping at the fire spreading through his groin. He squirmed underneath her and tried to flip the other direction, earning him a smack on his other cheek.

He gasped at the fire spreading across his butt. Oddly enough, it aroused him even more and he felt himself begin to shudder. He couldn't hold it, but he wanted, needed her to smack his ass again. He begged her with his eyes, and she rewarded him by smacking his bottom smartly. Then, suddenly he felt her thumb caressing, swirling in circles, pushing, probing, seeking entrance. He gasped, jerking sporadically as a slippery finger slipped up inside him. He felt himself shudder repeatedly, his climax nearly matching hers in intensity. He went limp, his member spent. Her finger remained inside him, and he knew she wasn't finished with him.

Jethro slid out of her and rolled over, sighing deeply. Leanne nudged his legs apart and he obligingly lifted his bottom up into the air, his knees tucked under his chest, head resting on his forearms. She admired the hand prints on his backside as she slid her finger in and out of him. With her left hand thus occupied, Leanne began slapping his bare bottom with her right hand, making sure every inch of both cheeks were attended to.

As his cheeks began to heat up, Jethro began to squirm and Leanne slapped his ass harder and harder. When he began to thrash about, she grabbed him around the waist, pushing down on his back and holding him in place as she spanked his sit spot, the tender bit of flesh between buttocks and thigh. Just when he though he couldn't take any more, Leanne stopped spanking him. His ass throbbed, but his bottom felt achingly empty. He whimpered and Leanne breathed in his arousal. He wanted her to take him. He needed her to fill him, just as he had filled her earlier.

Leanne rolled him over gently, his breath hissing as his tortured buttocks made contact with the sheets. He lifted his legs, offering himself to her, his eyes never leaving hers. She teased him, running her hands provocatively over his bulging member. He gasped when she cupped her hands around his bottom, spreading his cheeks, and lifting his buttocks to press her strap-on into his waiting hole.

His member stiffened as she slid in and out of him. She could see him straining and knew he was nearing the point of no return. She'd spanked him longer and harder than normal, but had recognized that tonight he'd needed something more, and she'd been willing to give it to him. He gasped as she flicked the underside of his member. His knees twitched and suddenly she was thrusting hard and fast. Her hand slapped his member a couple of times and he couldn't hold it. He jerked convulsively as a second climax took him that evening.

Finally, he sank back into the bed, the shudders receding, Leanne's strapon retreating from his bottom, his cheeks cooling slightly on the sheets below him. He watched her through half-mast eyes as she slipped off her strapon and dropped it negligently on the floor. Snaking up beside him, she cuddled into the crook of his arm and kissed him lightly, her leg thrown carelessly across his.

"Are you okay, Jethro?" She asked sleepily.

Jethro held her tightly to his chest and nuzzled her hair. It always amazed him how she instinctively knew exactly what he needed, even when he couldn't voice it himself. He could tell she was fading fast though. Spanking him like that took a lot out of her. He lifted up the sheet and she clung to him. She looked up at him with big brown eyes and he kissed her tenderly. That was as close to an answer as she was going to get tonight. Usually a non-verbal answer would have earned him several more smacks, if not another spanking, over her knee. But, she was thoroughly wiped tonight, both physically and emotionally. She just didn't have the energy.

Jethro smiled as her breath evened out and she drifted off to sleep. He held her close and whispered into her hair. "I'm just fine, sweetheart, just fine."


End file.
